Choose your Destiny
by SilverSpirit
Summary: Jack Bauer is a mutant who has always kept his powers a secret. But a series of attacks on mutants across the US, cause him to team up with the mighty X-Men to stop the attacks.
1. 6:00 AM7:00 AM

A man stood on the balcony of a giant warehouse. He was watching as 1000's of sentinels were being assembled.

Sentinels are robots that stand 100 feet tall. They have one sole purpose…capture mutants. They are also affective killing machines, they take every order without question. No room for mistakes, no room for failure, no room for mercy.

This man's name is William Stryker. Stryker considers himself a patriot and a man of honor. But, in truth, he is a cold, heartless, military man who has been trying to solve "the mutant problem" his whole life.

"Dr. Trask?" Stryker called down to a scientist working on the main floor.

"Yes Mr. Stryker?" Trask replied coming up to him.

"Are we set to proceed within the next 2 hours?"

"Sir, with all do respect that's impossible. We haven't even seen these things in action," he said pointing to the sentinels, "I need at least another 2 weeks to work out the kinks."

"No Trask we proceed today!"

"But-"

"That's an order!" Stryker sighed. "Trask you realize that today we will make the world safe again, by taking these mutants out." Stryker handed Trask a file. "today we will rid this country of those vile, mutant insects! And no man, women, child, adult, mutant, or human will get in my way!!!"

Stryker glared into Trasks eyes for what seemed minutes.

"Are we clear?"

"ye-ye-yes sir" Trask stuttered.

"Good then back to work" Stryker added dismissing him.

Trask nodded and quickly descended the stairs. He sat at his station and started downloading files on the mutants they were targeting.

Another tech. named Greg Miller approached Trask.

"What the hell was that about?" Greg asked.

"Nothing, just Stryker being Stryker is all."

"When do we precede with the launch?"

Trask glanced at his watch. "Plan A begins at 7:30 AM."

"All right."

"Hey Greg, I'm a little loaded at the minute. Can you finish uploading these files for me." Trask said handing him Strykers folder.

"Sure thing, but I'm going to need to use the lab in the back."

"All right just do what you gotta do."

"See ya later" Greg said walking off.

Greg headed out of the main area, and went to the boiler room. He glanced both ways before entering. He locked the door behind him and headed to a sealed door in the back of the room. He unlocked it and opened it. Inside was the real Greg Miller bound and unconscious. The fake Greg closed and locked the door again and then morphed back into his real self.

He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Salutations." The man on the other side answered.

"Hey Beast it's Mason." The shapeshifter replied.

"Did you obtain the files, George?" Beast asked

"Yeah but we have a little problem so get me out of here." George said

"All right I'm sending Jean and NightCrawler now." Beast said hanging up.

A minute later there was a whoosh and 2 more mutants had joined George Mason.

"Vat is wrong?" Nightcrawler asked.

"When I was disguised as this guy here," George said showing them Greg, "I accidently ran into him and I panicked. Jean you need to wipe his memory.

"Not a problem" Jean said. She lightly touched his forehead then untied him.

"When he wakes up he'll think this was all a dream and he just dosed off. Nightcrawler move him to that desk over there."

"Da"

"Nightcrawler take us out of here. We need to show the X-Men this file." George said

"Here ve go" Nightcrawler said as he grabbed them both and teleported them out of there and into their headquarters.

They walked into the war room.

"What is it Shadow?" Their leader Cyclops asked.

"I'm not sure but several mutants are being targeted by a general William Stryker, and cut the codename crap, it's Mason."

"When will they be attacked?" Cyclops asked

"According to this file all within the next 5 hours, and the first one is at 7:30." George said handing him the file.

"That's in 30 minutes, I'll alert the professor"

"Wait, there's more."

"What?"

"I'm not sure where, or when, or how, but all I know is today something else is going down, something big. And it's happening today."

"All right we'll look into that but first we need to get to this first mutant before the sentinels do." Cyclops looked at the picture of the man being targeted. "He's in California. Gambit and Rogue are there so I'll alert them."

"By the way what is this mutants name?" George asked

"His name is Jack Bauer."


	2. 7:00AM8:00AM

_Well here we are, chapter 2 in my xmen/24 story. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review my story. Please continue, don't be shy._

_ So in this chapter we meet Jack Bauer, and learn a little bit about his past. I do not own 24 or Xmen for that matter, nor will I ever. All characters in both shows and movies belong to Marvel and Fox. Thank you…Now on with the show!!!_

A man sat on a park bench. It was a beautiful summer morning in Los Angeles. The man took in the peace and quiet as he drank his coffee in complete and utter silence. Since it was only 7:00 in the morning, the park was empty, just the way he liked it.

This man is named Jack Bauer. Jack has had a complicated life to say the least. He was raised by his father, a member of a radical group called the Friends of Humanity that had a hatred for mutants. They would often show their hatred through violence. This was bad news for Jack, because he was a mutant.

Jacks powers first manifested when he was 15. When his father found out he kicked Jack to the curb.

"You are no son of mine!" His father screamed as Jack left the house he had been forced to call home, but it was no home. You are supposed to fell safe in a home; you are supposed to be loved in a home. Jack felt neither, so he was glad he was leaving.

Jack lived on and off the streets for the next 3 years. Until he met the love of his life, Teri. Teri came from a family that were all humans, but they excepted mutants, they treated them like equals. Teri met him and offered him a place to stay. Jack would call that his home. He married Teri when he was 18 and they had a daughter together named Kimberly. They thought if Kim would become a mutant like her father, or remain human like her mother. They did not worry about that though. No matter what happened they would love her. For 10 years they lived happily, raising their young daughter, and for the first time, Jack felt at peace. Then things changed, Teri was murdered.

That was 8 years ago, and Jack doesn't know how he would have gotten through the loss without the help of his best friend, Tony Almeida.

Jack shook his head and sipped his coffee. He stared at the play ground in front of him. He remembered a time when he would push his daughter on the same set of swings. He smiled to himself missing those kind of moments that would forever be with him.

As Jack stood up he felt the ground shake.

"What the hell?" he thought. He remained silent as the noises came closer and closer to him. Then the noises stopped. Jack slowly turned around and found himself staring at a 100 foot metal robot.

"Well that's new." Jack told himself. Suddenly the Sentinel suck out its hand and a metal coil shot right at Jack and wrapped it self around Jacks hand, forcing Jack to drop his coffee.

"I wasn't finished with that yet." Jack told the sentinel.

Before Jack new it he was being hoist off the ground by the sentinel and they were flying off way up in the air.

"Congratulations. You have just managed to piss me off." Jack screamed at the robot. With that Jack grabbed the coil with his free hand and yanked the 100 ton robot back down to him and kicked his leg, leaving a huge dent in the robots leg.

Once free Jack climbed up the robot towards the head. The sentinel desperately tried to shake Jack off, but Jack kept his grip tight. The sentinel made a fist and slammed it in to Jack. There was a loud crunching noise, only it wasn't Jack it was the sentinel. The sentinel was left with a impression of Jack on its hand, and Jack was left untouched

Jack smirked and climbed up to its head.

"Halt!" the robot ordered. Jack just punched a hole into the robots head and ripped out a bunch of wires. Suddenly they stopped moving through the air and started to fall back to the ground.

"Oops." Jack let out before they crashed into an open field. "This is gonna hurt."

Jack was trapped under the 100 ton robot. But he effortlessly lifted him up off him and threw him back into the ground. Jack left the crater sized hole they had created and walked back towards the road. He opened his hand and eyed a chip he had pulled from the sentinels hand.

"What are you and who sent you?" Jack asked the lifeless sentinel.

Jack carefully put the chip in his pocket. He put on a pair of aviators and headed back to the city.

"There's only one person who can give me an answer." He said as he went to get a ride to the city.

_So tell me what you think, I would appreciate it very very much. So Jack's power is that he is virtually indestructible. However he does have weaknesses that we will learn about in the next few chapters. Any guesses on who Jack will be visiting for help on who did this? The more reviews I get, the faster I update so don't be shy!!!_


	3. 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

_So here we are chapter 3 of my weird story. Pretty much just plot set up. A few 24 characters are introduced as well as some of my oc characters._

_Disclaimer: I do __**not**__ own 24 or x-men_

_P.S. Jack's power is that he can't be hurt. He is literally indestructible._

_Now on with the show…or story… _

Jack stepped out of the cab and paid the driver.

"You coming back?" the driver asked

"No." Jack replied

"Well enjoy your day, sir."

"Thanks, you too."

Jack watched as the cab pulled away. He looked at the house and walked up the driveway towards the door. He rang the doorbell and anxiously waited for it to open. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Uncle Jack!!!" A little boy shouted with excitement as he hugged Jack.

"Connor is that you?" he asked shocked "You've gotten taller."

"Yep, you here to see Mom and Dad?" Connor asked Jack.

"Yep, hey where's your sister?" Jack asked walking inside.

"In the living room, we were watching T.V." Connor told Jack as they walked to the family room. "Dad! Jack is here to see you?" He yelled

A man made his way into the living room and greeted Jack.

"Jack nice to see you?" he said shaking his hand. "What happened to you?" he asked eyeing Jacks shredded clothes from his encounter with the sentinel.

"Tony, I fell out of the sky." Jack said plainly.

Tony Almeida tried miserably to contain a laugh from what Jack had said.

"You fell out of the sky?" Tony asked in reassurance.

"Yes, but it was after I was attacked by a giant metal robot, that looked like it should be in the Terminator or something."

"I think that you may be spending a little too much time around the kids Jack." Tony told his friend."

"I'm serious Tony, it went the whole nine yards; It had guns, lasers, coils that shot from it's hands. Not to mention it was at least 100 feet tall."

Tony eyed Jack carefully, "I grabbed this from it." Jack told Tony as he took the chip out of his pocket.

"Hey where's Michelle?" Jack asked right before she materialized into the room

"I'm right here." Michelle said joining the two of them.

The Almeida's were a very unique and special family. Tony Almeida and his wife Michelle are both mutants. Tony has the ability to control any type of electrical device, and create electrical currents. This ability gave him the codename Glitch. Michelle Almeida is a teleporter who can travel to any given spot on the planet just by thinking of it. She also has a sixth sense that lets her know the exact location of every creature on the planet, mutant and human alike.

They currently have two children their first is Connor Jackson Almeida who is 9, and Elena Melissa Almeida who is 6. One day their own powers will manifest because they are the children of mutants.

"Allright let me do my magic." Tony sighed as he took the chip from Jack.

Tony held the chip in the middle of his palm and suddenly the chip started spinning. Tony's eyes turned yellow as he began intercepting all data on the chip. A minute later it stopped and Tony's eyes turned back to normal.

"There's a lot of data on this thing." He said walking over to their computer. He touched the computer's outlet with his index finger, and the computer turned on and dozens of files began to pop up.

Tony began to sort through the files, until he saw the blueprints for what had attacked Jack.

"Is this your robot?" Tony asked Jack

"Yep, that's it." He answered

"Hmm, a sentinel, a man named William Stryker had them designed to enforce the Mutant Registration Act." Tony stated as he read the file.

"But that law hasn't even been passed." Michelle stated confused.

"With Charles Logan in the Administration, he will do everything in his power to get that law passed." Jack said. "It's only a matter of time before he passes it."

:"He won't stop until all mutants are behind bars." Tony confessed.

"It's a bad time to be a mutant." Jack said.

"When was it not a bad time to be a mutant?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle how many mutants would you say are in the U.S.?" Tony asked his wife.

"1072." She stated "Why?"

"Because there's a list of every known mutant in the U.S. And these sentinels are programmed to start abducting them in several hours."

"Holy Hell." Jack stated shocked, "Hold it, hold it. If it's not supposed to start for a few hours, why was I attacked an hour ago?"

"I think it would be because you're a class 5 mutant. According to these records, there are 6 known class 5 mutants in the U.S." Tony told the two of them

"This Stryker guy, is going to try and harvest their powers to create a super soldier. Apparently he tried it 15 years ago, through a weapon X program. However it failed, and now he's trying again."

"Who are the class 5 mutants? If I know who they are I can find them." Michelle asked.

" You, a girl named Jean Grey, a man named Ryan Taylor, a girl named Hannah Taylor, and…" Tony froze as he read the last name.

"Who is it?" Jack asked

Tony took a deep breath before answering, "It's Connor."

Suddenly Jack felt the ground shake, and then they heard Elena scream.

_End of chapter 3, review please. My favorite xmen character is coming in the next chapter so it should be exciting for the 24 characters to meet the xmen characters._

_By the way this is kind of based on the comics of xmen as well as the movie, so it will have characters that weren't in the movies, but were in the comics, and TV shows. So if there are any questions feel free to ask._


	4. 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been busy with my other story. I hope you all still read this. Here we go. Please review (I didn't get any last chapter). 

Here we go.

Jack rushed to the window to see 5 of the deadly sentinels waiting for him…and Connor.

"Why the hell are they after Connor?" Tony shouted to Jack.

"I don't know. He's only 9, his powers shouldn't have even manifested yet." Jack shouted back

"Well they did. Connor **is** a mutant Jack."

The house began to shake uncontrollably. Pictures fell off the walls and smashed to the ground.

Michelle grabbed her two kids. Jack looked out the window again to see one sentinels arm turn into some kind of weapon. It was raised and pointed at the house.

"Everybody out of here!!!" Jack shouted as they ran for the back door.

They made it out just as a laser blasted through the house. The sentinels scanned the house for any mutants, before realizing they were now in the backyard.

"Michelle, take the kids and get out of here. Just find someplace safe." Tony told her.

"Allright, I'm goin-" She was cut off when a small dart hit her in the neck and she fell unconscious. Another dart flew towards Tony, but he dodged it and ran to his wife's side.

Several darts shot at Jack, but they just bounced off his skin. Jack looked up and saw another sentinel point a laser at Connor who was too petrified to move. Jack sprinted in front of Connor and absorbed the laser energy without injury.

Jack grunted and slowly stepped forward, still taking all the energy. He then punched the fist of the sentinel, smashing it. Jack then jumped up and kicked it's head in.

Tony ran to another sentinel and placed his hand on the foot. Sparks began to fly every where, and the sentinel hissed. After a minute it short circuited and fell down.

Tony stood up and channeled the electricity at another sentinel, electrocuting it. He looked over at Jack who was pulling off the head of another sentinel.

"Well that should be all of them." Jack said brushing off all the dust and metal off of him.

"Wait, I count 4. I thought there were 5." Tony told Jack.

They slowly turned around to see a sentinel grab Connor and fly off with him.

"no no no noo!!" Tony shouted watching helplessly.

"Why the Hell would they want him?" Tony panicked as they got into a car. Elena climbed in the backseat.

"You need to calm down." Jack warned Tony.

"Calm down? My son was just abducted by some mad, crazy, anti-mutant idiot. My wife is in a coma or something. Sorry if I'm worrying just a little bit."

"Relax. I give you my word we'll get Connor back. But in order to do that, we need help."

"Who is going to help us?" Tony asked as he drove off.

"The X-Men." Jack told him.

The sentinel flew north through California. It was to deliver Connor Almeida to William Stryker. This plan would have gone off successfully had not two x-men intervened.

"This was supposed to be Gambit's day off." He told Rogue through his intercom. He was looking up at the sky through his binoculars.

"Shut it, Swamprat." Rogue told him as she flew in the sky. "If Chloe's vision was right, that sentinel should come right through here any minute now."

"I don't know about that girl. She's a little weird or something." Gambit told Rogue.

"I'll have you know that Chloe O'brien is a good friend of mine. I'm the one who convinced her to join the team!" Rogue told him ticked off.

"Okay…so maybe I was a little too harsh. She still gives me the creeps though." Gambit whispered.

"Shut up…I see the sentinel. I repeat I have a visual on the sentinel." She said.

"We can't hurt the kid though, or bring that thing down on this town. We need to draw it out."

"Allright, you up to it?"

"I'm on it, chere." He said as he hopped on his motorcycle and drove off.

He drove in front of the sentinel. He charged a handful of cards and flung them up where they exploded inches in front of the sentinel.

Gambit made a sharp turn towards an open field away from the small town he was in. The sentinel followed closely behind him though. Gunshots went off behind Gambit, so he drove faster. He heard one of his tires get hit. So Gambit balanced himself on his motorcycle. He then jumped up, he did a backflip and landed on the sentinel. He then slammed his staff into the sentinel sending a crippling wave of energy through the sentinel.

The sentinel dropped Connor, Rogue flew by and caught him though. Gambit then placed both his hands into the metal. A magenta glow formed around the sentinel. Gambit released his hands and jumped off the sentinel. As he fell to the ground an explosion went off above him.

"Gambit…falling…HELP!!!!!!!" he called out as he plunged towards the ground. Rogue shot back up and caught the collar of Gambit's trench coat with one hand. She still was holding Connor in his other hand. She flew down to the ground and put Connor down on the ground.

The two x-men looked at the unconscious boy. Rogue gently shook him but he wouldn't wake up.

"here." Gambit said as a small magenta glow formed around his index finger. He then touched Connor's shoulder. Connor shot up rubbing his arm.

"oww, you shocked me." He said looking at Gambit.

"Sorry kid. We gotta do what we gotta do."

"Right. Do you guys know where my parents are?"

"No but we'll find them. You'll have to come with us though." Rogue said.

"Where are we going?"

"New York. X-men headquarters." She told him, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Connor said getting up.

Suddenly there was a stream of fire around them. They looked around and saw a familiar face.

"You aren't going anywhere." Pyro told them.

"Back off, sparky." Gambit said as he flung a charged card at Pyro who dodged it.

"Give me the kid, and I'll let the two of you walk."

"Not a chance." Rogue said as she and Gambit shielded Connor.

"Fine. I will take him though." Pyro said as he shot fire at them. It hit Gambit who was knocked back.

"Remy!" Rogue called.

"Get out of here. I'll hold him off. Just protect that kid." Gambit said as he shot several cards at Pyro.

"Let's go." She told Connor.

"No." he said as he stuck up one of his hands. Rogue and Gambit looked shocked as they saw Pyro standing in place. His fire was suspended in the air. Gambit stood up and slowly walked over to Pyro, who wasn't moving.

"What the Hell just happened?" Gambit asked as he poked Pyro, who still wasn't moving.

"I don't know who did this." She told Gambit.

"I did." Connor told the two of them.

"You?" they both asked.

"Yep, I can stop time. Around the world if I wanted to." He told the two of them.

"Wow, no wonder Stryker wanted him if he can stop time world wide." Gambit said as he stripped off Pyro's backpack. Rogue then dragged the still motionless Pyro to a river.

"Would you mind unfreezing him?" Rogue asked.

Connor nodded and stuck up his hand again.

"What the-" Pyro asked as he stared at Rogue who was holding his collar. She smirked and then threw him into the water.

"Allright, time to get back to the mansion." He told Rogue.

Rogue focused on Nightcrawler's powers. She grabbed Connor and Gambit and they teleported all the way to New York.

They resurfaced in front of the mansion.

"I'm going to be sick." Gambit said as he tried to recover from the jump across the nation.

Meanwhile. A lady walked underground. She walked through the lair till she reached an old man planning his attack.

"They got to him first." She told the man in front of her.

"I see. Xavier's precious students take in another class 5 mutant."

"Magneto, what is the next move?" she asked him.

"We wait my dear." He told her.

"No. That doesn't work for me. You promised me I could take down Bauer today!" she shouted.

"And you will my dear. Your time will come, Nina." He told her.

Nina Myers smirked and walked off.

So this ends chapter 4. Please, Please, Please tell me what you think. I am anxious for some reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
